Papuru Pirates
by smileyface92
Summary: Set one hundred years after the death of Luffy. A pirate named Akemi is about to break out of Impel Down. And his attempts to regain his title of worlds most dangerous pirate begins.
1. Chapter 1

To start off I would like to say I do not own One Piece and all rights belong to its creators. All the characters I am using are of my own creation, except for the obvious One Piece characters that will be refrenced.

This story takes place one hundred years after after the death of Monkey D Luffy, since then One peice was found by The straw hat crew and was hidden again to keep the pirates from giving up on their dreams. Shichibukai have come and gone and the newest ones are about to go to war with each other, for unknown reasons.

Three years prior to the ago the worlds most dangerous pirate was gained the title of worlds most dangerous pirate in one night and had been captured by the marines during his brief time as the most dangerous pirate. He was brought to Impel Down and put on the sixth floor along with former shichibukai and other pirates as dangerous as he was.

Today was the last day that he would be spending in Impel Down as his plan to break out was about to go into action. Akemi gripped the bars of his cell and looked out at the guards that were patrolling the cells and making sure everyone was still there and staying in line. "My shoes are broke I need another pair." He shouted to the guards who were a good distance away from his cell. One of the guards walked over to Akemi's cell. "Oh what happened, this time, you know you are the worst prisoner for keeping your clothes in decent condition." The guard said rather insultingly. "Whatever, when will my next pair be ready." Akemi questioned. "Well let's see, we have to get new material and then get them made-" The guard was cut off by Akemis cell mate. "Tommorow for the events." Umi spoke breaking character but he was not in the mood to hear Akemi and the guard start arguing over a pair of shoes. The guard just looked at Umi, a seven foot fishman with gold scales covering his body, His long messy black hair was hanging over his face. "If you interrupt me again Ill give him your shoes." The guard said and walked away. "Come on Umi cheer up tommorow is a big day for us." Akemi said with a large smile and put his small feminine hand on Umi's shoulder.

Akemi was small and feminine with long purple hair and was barely five foot. He had ripped the sleeves of off his prison garb and had made a scarf out of them. He took of his destroyed shoes and put them into a corner where he had multiple other pairs of shoes. "Oh I'm so excited, tommorow is gonna be the best day ever I cant wait." Maho said as he paced up and down in his cell. "It isnt a big deal, its just the usual Guard versus prisoner fight. And just cause you got picked your over excited like some little kid so SHUT UP" The person in the cell beside Akemi shouted angrily. Akemi ignored him and just went to the sink in his cell and grabbed a bar of soap, he began washing himself with the soap. "EVERYONE SHUT UP." Umi shouted and got up from his bunk and looked across to the person who was shouting at Akemi. After this every other prisoner began shouting aswell. "Look what you started you idiot." Umi said angrily and got back onto his bunk and tried to ignore all the shouting and go asleep. Akemi turned back to look at the prisoners who were shouting at each other in anger.

"Guys stop and listen to yourselve's you are arguing amongst each other and for what, just cause someone was a little loud and you want to rip each other apart, dont be so ridiculous, we may have had our differences every other day but today we should have peace as tommorow we will be facing the guards in our annual fighting tournament, we are a team, we are brothers tonight we should be preparing plans for tommorow and we will for once beat those damn smug bastards who keep us imprisoned in this hell." Akemi said trying to get everyone to quiet down and become friends just for a little while. If they could work together for one day they may be enough to beat the guards. "Yeah but we have never won against them why will we win now." One prisoner replied, there was silence for a second then then the rest of the prisoners returned to mocking each other, most of which was just shouting "Shut up." In attempt to quieten each other down. Akemi climbed onto his bunk which was above Umi's. "Goodnight, Umi chan." Akemi said with a loud yawn as he began sleeping. "Stupid kid." Umi grunted as he tried to ignore the roars of the disgrunteld prisoners.

The next morning every prisoner was woken up early in the morning to the sounds of the chief warden marching a large number of guards down the sixth floor, where the fight would be held. Umi hadnt gotten a wink of sleep and was sitting on his bunk rubbing his temples. Akemi was still sound asleep as the guards marched into the sixth floor and began to prepare the floor for the fight. Some guards were laying out a feast. Most of the guards were standing by the cells where the prisoners who were going to would be let out of. A lot of the prisoners apart from the ones who were going to be fighting were up and roaring insults at all the guards. Meanwhile on the upper sections of the prison, there were guards setting up den den mushi all over so that the prisoners and guards that were on duty could hear what was going during the fights. The guards began reading the rules out to the prisoners out to the prisoners. Most rules if broken would result in the death of a prisoner. All of the prisoners had quietened down so that they could hear the rules. "No using devil fruit powers, attacking guards that are not in your fight, trying to make an escape, using weapons and most importantly if you kill a guard during a fight, if you do any of these you will be put to death. For those of you who are new to your new home, out of the ten prisoners who are selected to fight about two only usually live to see the next day. Now we are taking bets any prisoner want to bet on their favourite fighter here today." The guard was a giant and was wearing the full uniform, he was standing in the middle of the floor holding a chart which looked tiny in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

All ten prisoners were standing in a line infront of a platform for fighting on. Akemi and Umi were standing at the end of the line, the other eight were all pirates of equal power. The guards were all grouped together on the platform. The chief warden was looking around into all the cell's making a speech to all the pirates about the reason why they were all locked up but none of them were listening and instead they were cheering on the ten people who would be fighting the guards. "Now you, team inmates you will be given ten minutes to decide who will be figthing against who on my side." Cortez the chief warden said in an cocky tone as he turned to face his men and make sure they were all ready. The pirates all looked at each and bar Akemi and Kuma all said at the same time. "Cortez is mine." Then they all scowled and started arguing. "Just stop and listen to my plan." Akemi spoke softly. "What is it." One of the pirates asked. "Ok everyone just follow mine and Umi's lead and we wont be staying here tonight." Akemi whispered. All the pirates laughed loudly, one in particular had fallen onto the floor in a fit of laughter. "I cant breath." he gasped inbetween laughs. "Just do it." Akemi said and got up onto the platform.

"We are ready." Akemi shouted to the guards. "Im fighting first." A small guard almost whispered as he stepped forward. Akemi laughed as he saw his opponent get into a fighting stance. "Do ye think I be some sort of joke ya we little woman." The gurad replied angrily. Maho took a step forward and slipped and looked like he twisted his ankle as he fell. Akemi cried out in pain, most of the guards looked shocked as did everyone else. "Come on get up now." The guard shouted angrily. Akemi looked back at his team. "Help me up, I think I broke my ankle." Akemi said weakly as he looked over to umi with a smile. "Akemi." Umi said while he nudged the prisoners beside him. They both looked at Umi in puzzlement. But then realized what they were ment to do as he got onto the platfrom with Akemi. The rest of the team got onto the stage all surrounded Akemi. They disscussed what to do for a few minutes before Umi turned to the guards. "We forfeit the first round." Umi said angrily. "Good were already winning and I havent even broken a sweat." The guard said and hopped off the stage. The guards were all laughing and pointing at Akemi.

"Now clear the stage for my fight." Cortez said as he walked towards the platfrom. "Alright." Akemi said evily as he gotup and ran across the platfrom and jumped off and kept running and knocking away every guard that came near him but there wasnt many, most of them were in shock and stunned that a prisoner was attempting escape. akemi was already on the fifth floor before Cortez could actually realise what had just happened. "EVERYONE TO FLOOR FIVE NOW." He roared as every guard from the sixth floor began charging into the fifth floor. Cortez looked at all the pirates who were still standing still on the platform with arrogant smiles on their faces. "You are all going to die for this." Cortez said and balled his fists up. Then got onto the stage. "Your really going to kill us?" Umi asked sounding suprised. "Your fighting against nine pirates who were either former Schichibukai or on par with them and you think you can stop us." Umi said with a laugh as the pirates began walking towards Cortez. "I am here to stop you guys from being out in the world so thats what I'm going to do even at the cost of my own life." Cortez said as he drew his katana and rantowards the pirates.

Meanwhile on floor five all the guards split into small groups searching through the cells and everywhere they could think of looking for akemi but they couldnt find him anywhere. "Akemi." A guard on floor four shouted as he spotted Akemi and started chasing him. "Everyone hes up here." The Guard shouted as he ran to the entrance and shouted for help. The guards all ran up to floor four which was evetually almost so cramped that they could barely move. They were all shouting and stirring up the prisoners. They were all shouting Akemis name cheering him on. Some guards were in the operations room watching everything on floor and use den den mushi to contact the guards on the fourth floor informing them that they would closing off the entrances and exists to floor. "Now did you hear that Akemi were closing this floor down, your traped." A guard shouted and looked around for Akemi. "Ok see you later." Akemi said as he waved to the guards on the fourth floor from the entrance to fifth floor. The doors slammed and Akemi ran down to meet up with the other inmates who were gonna break out with him.

Cortez was lying down on the ground beaten and bloody with the pirates all cheering and complimenting each other. "well have guys been having fun." Akemi said as he walked down the steps with a pack of wolves all walking beside him. "Keep those away from me. While I was on floor four they almost ate me alive." One of the pirates said as he took a few steps back. "This is part of my plan and they wont hurt me so its fine." Akemis said happily as he skipped over to the elevator and skipped inside. He picked up a den den mushi and started to whistle into it. All the wolves ran into the elevator and sat around akemi. "Hello, test test, one two one two, this is King of Impel down Akemi the one night stand, please stand-by for new orders. First put me on speaker to every floor." Akemis spoke with a smirk. He waited a few moments before he got a reply. "If you try to escape we will kill-." The guard was cut off by Akemi. "We will kill Cortez if you dont let us out, and you will have a ship ready for me and Ill be going up to the first floor on my own first and then I will await for my friends to arrive and if they come up to me within half an hour they will kill cortez. Everyone wave for the gurads." Akemi said as he leaned out of the elevator and told everyone to wave.

"Fine." The guards said sadly as the elevator began to rise up to the first floor. After a few minutes akemi was on the first floor were hundreds of guards were waiting for him. He picked up the den den mushi again. "Bring Cortez up with you would you I think his pets would like to see him. " Akemi said still with a big smirk and walked out of the elevator. The guards were all quiet as Akemi walked out to the docks and got onto a large battleship. All the wolves sat at the dock and started howling. A few minutes later all the pirates were up on the first floor after using the elevator to get up and had taken Cortez with them. he was unconcious so he couldnt move. Akemi was standing in the middle of the docks holding a kodachi that was made of strings and soap. Every guard was down on the floor. "They had second thoughts, so I finally got use this, took me three years to make it but its done and now I have to leave it as a goodbye gift to the guards." Akemi said as he dropped the kodachi and hopped back onto the battleship. The wolves were all howling. "I shouldnt have used my devil fruit powers on them." Akemi said with a sigh as he waited for everyone else to get on board.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if the last chapter was boring to some people yeah I am looking at you (the guy who is sitting beside me.) But anyway my reason for not doing any fights in it was to not ruin the devil fruit users powers but in this chapter you will get to see what some of them are.

"Well we have been out here for a day and we are starving." Jester shouted happily like the pyscho he was.

"Im gonna eat somebody if we dont catch some food fish." He shouted as he leaned over the edge of the ship and looked down at sea king that was circiling the ship.

Jester was the only pirate on the ship that Akemi was worried might do something really dangerous. He was in his late twenties and was put in Impel Down one year before AKemi. He was placed in there shortly after he became a schichibukai. Jester got his name from his previous profesion, he was a jester for the schichibukai, but one day they say he just snapped and killed one of the schichibukai and most of his crew. His devil fruit power was the teigen teigen (motion) no mi. He was wearing the standard uniform of the prisoners and had what looked like red make up in the form of tears around his eyes but it was actually his own blood that he wiped onto his face.

"Dont antagonise them or I will throw you over board." Genocide grunted as he threw down his favourite book, then looked towrds Jester angrily.

Genocide named so because he by himself caused genocide. He believed that pirates were scum and had to be removed the earth but once he began his journey as a bounty hunter, he discovered that not all pirates were bad. He eventually formed a crew of people who all had similar views as he did. He discovered and uncharted island and made it a home for people like himself, he believed he had made a utopia. But as time went on he started to kill people on his island who committed minor crimes and it continued on until he was just killing everyone. He possesed no devil fruit powers. He had long dark auburn hair and orange eyes. He was put in impel down one year ago.

"This is pointless we should have at least stolen a map before we left, nobody knows where we are." Double act shouted and grabbed the side of the boat, some of the wood under his palms cracked under the pressure.

Double act named so for his bi polar disorder, one minute he was as angry as a bull the next he was full of the joys of spring. He was put in Impel Down for various crimes which he just did to raise his bounty lke the arrogant punk he was, while he was angry. He was the former first mate of the Kappa Krew and had a tatto on his chest to prove also had a bald head and at least twenty piercings in his lips and tongue. His devil fruit was the torikae torikae (swap) fruit, it allowed him to swap his emotions with anyone.

"Tsk tsk, we are only out here for one day it will take us at least a week to get anywhere thats not under control by the marines, if and only if we have good weather conditions and the sea kings dont kill us so all of you, get away from the edge of the boat now." Chikamasa bluntly interjected as he stepped out of the lower deck of the boat.

Chikamasa the former vice admiral of the marines. He was a great marine, one of the greatest according to him, but nobody ever believed he actually was who he said he was as he didnt do anything like a marine. He looked to nice. Somehow he managed to be so blunt and always seemed to be to the point about everything but yet he was still a slob and ill mannered in Impel down. It may have been because he was Impel down that made him act in that manner. He was the succesor of one of the Admirals but when that Admiral died, instead of Chikamasa the Admirals soon was picked for the job, and Chikamasa proved how unfit for the job he was by killing him. He had a large marine tatto on his shoulder but had written around it "death to" and then the marines symbol under that. He was earing only the pants and shoes of Prison uniform. He had been in Impel down for ten years.

"We should have kept Cortez he could have shown us the way to another island." Double act said as he moved away from the edge of the boat.

"If we did that he would have brought us to one of the marine islands." Chikamasa replied and sat down leaning against the mast.

They had kept Cortez with them until they could think of a way to get rid of him. They had decided they all wanted the pleasure of killing him after all the tortue he had put them through. So they put him in a life boat and made a tiny hole in the side of it so the water could get in and slow sink while he was unconcious inside it and just left him in the sea.

Akemi was inside the ship looking around for anything useful while Umi steered the ship and was directed by Yutaka. Yutaka was a former Schibukai who was arrested for not leading the marines in an attack on his home land. He fought alongside the people with which he used to live with, but in the end was defeated and taken to Impel down unless his people would surrender. He refused and almost died during the battle. H possesed the oni oni no mi. Nobody who had seen his devil fruit powers lived to tell the tale. He was so strong with that fruit that there were rumors with talk of him being able to kill someone just by looking at the.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho. Some of our friends left without saying goodbye." Jester laughed

"What." Double act said in shock and looked at jester who was walking along the edge of the boat.

'Yes its true, the cereberus three took a life boat and fled not long ago. I envy them and their courage, or rather their foolishness." The jester laughed insanely when he finished speaking.

At the exact moment he finished laughing a Sea King jump over the ship. Everyone ducked for cover and looked up at the giant fish who was about to land on their ship. The jester giggled then lifeted his right hand into the air.

"Teigen teigen shot." He shouted as the fish was blasted into the ocean.

Jester had moved it at a rapid speed into the ocean again. It landed with all the force it used to jump out the and was turned against it as it crashed into the water.

"Jester you saved us. I thank you" Chikamasa said as he got up and and bowed to jester.

"Well if you want to thank me, you can help me fend off that Sea King." Jester responded and ran over to the side of the boat to just see the Sea King swim under the boat.

"Jester, I noticed how your devil fruit worked and I have a plan to get us out of these dangerous waters and to somewhere safer. It work on the basis of you can move one object from it started gathering force to another area with an equal to where you moved it from to where want it to go, my plan is that you send us towars that cloud near us." Chikamasa shouted as the roar of two more Sea Kings could be heard.

"Ive always wanted to try moving something this big." Jester sai with a smile as the boat was kocked onto aqnd almost tipped over by a Sea King.

"Oh man come on hurry up were gonna get killed if you dont." Double act sounding scared said as he grabbed onto the mast as to not fall over.

"Oi who the hell is driving up there, watch where your going you idiots." Akemi shouted as he felt the boat tip and cause him to fall over and hit into one of the walls.

"Dont pressure me I dont need pressure I CANT TAKE IT." Jester screamed as the boat was hit again and this time sprung a leak.

"TEIGEN TEIGEN LAUNCH." Jester shouted as the ship was propelled through the air.

The boat was flying through the air at an alarming speed. Maho was pressed against a wall as was everyone else from the pressure that was pushing down on them. Jester used every ounce of his power to launch and the cloud that they thought waqs near them was a few hundred miles away. They had just been launched to far and to fast.

"JESTER STOP THE SHIP WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF WE HIT ANYTHING AT THIS SPEED." Umi shouted to Jester.

Jester was just laughing madly. As he managed to get onto his feet and was instantly knocked down again by the pressure as they stopped moving up and started to move down. Everyone was screaming loudly, They were heading straight towards an island covered in forests.

They could just about make out people walking around on the shore of the beach.

"Teigen teigen switch" Jester was waiting for the right moment to use his powers again, the boat had switched places with a crab that was barely moving as they still crashed onto the beach and the ship was destroyed in the crash and everyone was flung out of the boat and bounced across the beach. Akemi landed on the beach just infront of the forest, everyone else had landed in some trees deep in the forest.

The natives that were on the beach all ran to Akemi and started to check him over.

"Is she ok, and what happened." One of them asked

"I cant tell and I dont know but call the others." The other woman replied

The two women carried Akemi who was in to much pain to say anything or even move for that matter. A few hours later a patrol had been sent out and was hunting for the other men who had landed on the island. They other six pirates were wandering throught the forset eating everything that looked edible to them.

'Guys over here." Double act said as he was looking through some bushes a good distance away.

He was looking out at the women of Amazon Lily and he was focused on two of them that had Akemi on a stretcher and were carrying him into a building.

"We are on Amazon lily." Yutaka said in shock as he and the others ran over to see what was going on with Double act.

"All of you down on the ground now." A woman from behind them said, she was accompanied by a large group of women all pointing arrows at them that were ready to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

(Yay I downloaded a new word program so now my spulling mistakes will be corrected, yes I did spell spelling wrong. Without further delay here is chapter 4)

Akemi was thrown into a comfy looking room and left on a bed to rest. He was going to get some medical treatment soon. He rolled over and fell off the bed and landed with a loud thud o the floor.

"Are you okay." A woman asked as she opened the door and walked in, to check on Akemi.

"Where am I." Akemi asked and got onto all four and looked at the woman.

"You are on Amazon Lily dearie, wait here and I'll bring you some new clothes what your wearing looks terrible." The woman said as she lifted Akemi onto the bed and left the room.

Meanwhile the other Impel down escape crew were facing the women that were sent to kill them. Jester was trying To hide a laugh, Double act was starring intently at the women and the others were slowly backing away.

"Dont move." The leader of the group Cynthia said angrily

"Cheese it." Jester shouted in reply as he ran off into the forest with a few of the women chasing him.

The rest of them all split up in different directions and fled, except for double act who was facing Cynthia with a zombie like stare. He mumbeled something that couldnt be understood.

"What." Cynthia retorted as she fired an arrow at Double acts feet as a warning shot, the arrow exploded and as the smoke cleared double act was gone.

He was standing behind her as he grabbed her breasts. "Boobs." He said happily in a zombie like state.

"Gyahhhh get off me." She screamed at him and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ive been locked up for so long and now you think Im not going to get some woman your more insane than Jester." Double act spoke slowly as he rose to his feet.

Jester was busy prancing through the forest with most of the women chasing him.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA." Jester sang as he danced in, out and around the trees.

The women were all chasing after him, firing most of the arrows they had but were always just slightly missing him. He turned back and stuck his tongue out at them each time. Some of the women branched off from the group and started to go in some different diredctions. Jester looked slightly confused by then shouted happily. "Thats right cowards run in fear." Not realizing quite what he was saying as he almost ran off the edge of a cliff.

All the women were standing behind him with their last arows poitning towards Jester. "Give up now and we wont kill you." One of them said as she pulled her arrow back a slight bit more.

Jester got down on one knee and let his head drop.

"Just try and stop me. Teigen teigen switch." He jumped up into the air as all the arrows were pointed back at the women and hit them all at point blank range. knocking all of them out.

He began to prance away from the cliff and through the forest again. Most of the other Impel Down crew had managed to get away. Umi and Genocide were hiding in a cave staying as quiet as possible as they could hear a few search groups outside waiting for him. Double act had used his devil fruit powers on Cynthia making her feel his emotions of lust and the two had gone to Cynthias home to have some private time. Chikamasa and Yukata found their way back to the beach and were hiding inside the remains of their ships.

Akemi was lying on the bed resting as he waited for the woman to come back wit some new clothes. Sai the woman who was bringing hin his clothes came back after a few minutes and placed them down on the bed beside him.

"Ill wait outside while you get changed, call me when your finished getting dressed." Sai said as she left the room.

Akemi sat up, picked up the clothes and stared at them for about five minutes. "Im sorry to be a pain but.....I........uh.......can...........you maybe get this in a purple." Akemi said sounding rather embarrased as he gave the clothes back, he was going to ask for some masculine clothes, but if Sai found out that Akemi was a man she would have him put to death.

Sai nodded happily and came back a few minutes later with some purple clothes for Akemi. Akemi still took a long time to get dressed but opened the door for Sai to come in.

"The clothes arnt a good fit but they will have to do." She said as she looked at Akemi.

He was wearing a purpli kimono that was that was hanging off the shoulders and if he moved wrongly in it his manhood would be exposed, and the wooden sandals werent the best shoes either.

"Oh, you forgot to put on the panties." Sai said as she noticed the panties she picked out for him were still on the bed.

"Oh um no thanks I dont like to wear underwear." He replied and looked at Sai happily.

"Its ingrateful, rude and disrespectful to not wear them, put them on now." sai said angrily and picked the up for Akemi.

Akemi looked at the tight white thong stly thats back piece would be inbetween his ass cheeks and already felt umcomfortable as he slowly took them from Sai's grip and turned around as he slid them on.

"Thanks." Akemi spoke weakly as he turned and faked a smile at Sai.

"You welcome and my name is Sai." She said and held her hand out for Akemi to shake it.

"Im Akemi." He replied and shook her hand.

Concurrently in the cave where Umi and Genocide were hiding they had found some mushrooms and had ate them.

"Oh man, I think Im having a bad trip. I coul swear the fish are talking to me." Genocide said as he looke at Umi who was busy rubbing th walls of the cave.

"Echo." Umi said who was also high from the mushrooms.

'Echo." Genocide replied and moved over to a spot behind a large boulder.

The two continued on like this for a few hours until they had been heard by some of the women and captured and put into some jail cells. Jester was outside the Palace off the princess of Amazon Lilly. Chikamasa and Yukata ahd built a raft out of the wreackage from the ship and Akemi was outside a bath house with Sai.

(Next time one Prison break, I mean paparu pirates, Akemi fights the emperess of Amazon lily and the escape from paradise errr Amazon Lily)


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the best bath house on the island, the empress wants to meet you here. She will be here shortly, until then go wash yourself you smell terrible." Sai said as she grabbed her nose, mocking Akemis stench slightly.

"Uh sorry I only bath every two days and I had one yesterday so maybe tomorrow." Akemi answered and tried to walk away, but Sai grabbed his shoulder.

"This is not up to you, if you try to run you will just look suspicious and you will be hunted down before you can get away, so either face the empress or just die go for it." Sai replied as she turned Akemi around and led him into the bath house.

Umi sat up with his head pounding as did Genocide shortly after him. They were in a jail in the centre of the main village, they looked at each other and then looked to outside the cell. Thousands of women were staring at them.

"Well if this is not a familiar situation I dont know what is." Genocide said as he put one of his hands on his head.

Umi didnt say anything he just looked at the women then looked to the buildings behind them. There was large one that looked to be a housing complex as. He looked around at the buildings he saw a familiar face entering one of the buildings with a woman. Double act and Cynthia were sneaking around trying to find somewhere that Double act could hide.

Jester sat inside the main room of the empress looking at himself in a mirror as he put on some make up. He had wrecked the place looking for the empress but he couldnt find her anywhere, she had already left to meet the newcomer to the island.

Akemi was kneeling down in the bath house infront of a small pool of water. He looked back at Sai, who was starting to get annoyed at him.

"Get into the bath." She said angrily and put her foot onto Akemis back and began to push him down towards the water.

Akemi put his hands on the rim of the bath trying to stop himself from being pushed in.

"Its rude to get in now, Ill wait for the empress." Akemi replied as he turned around and knocked Sai off him.

"How dare you touch me." Sai shouted as she got off her back and looked at Akemi.

But before she could do anything Akemi had kicked her in the face and knocked Sai onto her back again. He knelt down beside her and was looking into her eyes. Sai looked back into his eyes for what felt like an eternity to her, but before she knew she was grabbing at her throat, she felt like she was being choked.

"Stop thinking about it or my fruit powers will kill you." Akemi bluntly s

chin and made her look into his eyes.

Sai just kept grabbing her throat and eventually gasped for air before closing her eyes and started to turn her head from side to side. He slowly stopped moving as she lost consciousness. Akemi carried her body off to a spot in the bath house that was far away from where he would be sharing a bath with the empress.

He went back to the spot and sat down with his feet in the bath.

"Ah so your the newcomer." The empress said as she walked in behind Akemi and looked down at him. Akemi turned back to look at her but he had something shoved into his face before he could see her.

"Put these on." The empress said and dropped a bikini down infront of him.

Akemi looked up at the tall beautiful, chesty woman wearing a skimpy bikini and almost fainted from shock.

"Please dont sneak up on me like that." Akemi said as he looked up at the dark haired woman and then picked up the bikini, he slowly walked off to the changing room. He put the bikini on, folded his clothes then walked out to small pool of water that empress was already sitting in and got in opposite her.

Umi looked at the wall behind him and stood up and leaned against it. All the women were talking about him and Genocide. Who had already realised what Umi was planning. Genocide stood up and ran forward and thrust his shoulder against the bars of the cell, sending them flying into the crowd of women. Umi knocked the back wall down and quickly dashed out, followed by Genocide.

Chikamasa and Yukata had pushed off in the raft, they were abandoning everyone they came here with.

"Are sure its a good idea to leave them all behind." Yukata asked Chikamasa but not sounding like he cared at all.

"Im just out for myself I dont care about the rest of them, and I will lose you as well if I must." He said as he stood up and got into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile in the bath house. "So Mr. one night stand what are you doing on my island." The empress asked.

"I need your help with getting rid of the empress, I know what your powers are and I could definitely do with someone like you." cynthia said to Double act as she showed him around her small home.


	6. Chapter 6

The waves thrashed and crashed against the fortress of Impel Down, a small life boat was smashed against one of the walls. Luckily the man inside clung onto a small ledge and draged his body onto it. Cortez lay in a heap panting heavily as he looked at the entrance to Impel Down, it was to far away from him to jump across to. He just lay there planning on how to get out his current predicament.

Akemi almost jumped out of the bath after hearing the empresses remark. She grabbed Akemis waist and pulled him closer to her, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Dont bother trying to run, the place is surrounded. Now tell me why your here." Empress Momo said seductively, holding Akemi tightly as he tried to pull away again.

"I just broke out of Impel Down, I dunt come here on purpose, so if you let me go now I will go quietly and you will never see me again." Akemi stuttered as he spoke and kept pulling away from Momo.

"Stop struggling or I will kill you. Just enjoy the time we have here." Momo spoke as she placed her lips just in front of Akemis.

Umi and Genocide had made it back to the beach and escaped from all the women, they noticed a small raft in the distance.

"Those traitors." Umi shouted angrily and ran into the water and started to swim after the raft.

"Ill go back and get Akemi. You get that raft back for us Ill be back as quickly as I can." Genocide shouted as he ran back into the forest and began trying to find his way back to the main village.

Double act and Cynthia were outside the bathhouse standing in the doorway. "Do your stuff honey." Cynthia said happily as she walked inside and Double act began to switch everyones mood with his own.

They all felt the need to make Cynthia the new empress. Inside the bathhouse Cynthia walked past Momo and Akemi completely ignoring both of them.

"What are you doing." Momo asked angrily as she pulled her head away from Akemis just before their lips touched.

Cynthia ignored them and kept walking until she went into the changing room. Momo got out of the bath and followed Cynthia in. Cynthia was taking off her own clothes and was about to put on the empresses Kimono.

"How dare you, you foul beast, what is going on." Momo asked angrily pulled the Kimono away from Cynthia.

"Im taking your position, nobody wants you in powers anymore." cynthia replied.

"Thats it, you shall feel the full wrath of my Mero Mero No Mi." Momo shouted angrily, as she walked towards Cynthia.

Cynthia looked shocked and couldnt stop her body from shaking. She could feel her doom closing in on her. She began to walk backwards, but suddenly her leg caught on something and she fell over, landing on her back with a loud thud. Momo looked down on Cynthia with an Evil smirk. She was about to say something before she was interrupted by Akemi, who was standing behind them laughing his head off.

"Go do it." He laughed jeeping Momo on to use the mero mero no mi.

"I wont this time I will spare her life if she changes her mind on her plans now." Cynthia said as she turned around and looked at Akemi who was walking towards them.

"Thank you empress." Cynthia said as she rolled over like a dog and started to crawl away.

"DO IT." Akemi said angrily and cracked his knuckles.

"No she deserves a second chance." Momo said sounding shocked that Akemi had been so rash towards her.

"You cant, can you?" He asked with a large evil smile as he punched Momo across the floor.

Momo got onto her hands and knees.

"Dont tempt me. She grunted as she rose to her feet, Cynthia stopped and looked back at the two.

"DO IT THEN." Akemi shouted even more ferociously than last time.

Both Cynthia and Momo jumped in shock.

"Why are you so determined for Momo to use her devil fruit." Cynthia asked and got up onto her feet and got behind Akemi.

"Because, I dont think she has that devil fruit." Akemi replied and picked up the empresses Kimono and put on the elegant black an purple dress.

"GOMU GOMU JET PISTOL." Momo shouted as her arms shot out rapidly stretching across the room and hitting Akemi repeatedly

Akemi was knocked through a wall and landed outside the bathhouse.

"Looks like I was right." Akemi said as he struggled to get back onto his feet.

"But the empress is supposed to have the mero mero no mi." Cynthia said in shock and looked out at Akemi.

Chikamasa and Yukata had momentarily stopped their fight after seeing the large fishman swimming towards them at great speed. They were lying down on the raft and rowing with their arms as rapidly as they could manage but were getting no where quickly. Umi grabbed the back end of the raft and turned it over, knocking the two of the shanty raft. The two landed in the water and were submerged for a few seconds before resurfacing.

"Um the water is shallow." Yukata said as he noticed they were a fair distance from the island but the water was only knee height on them, but Umi was already half way back with the raft.

Genocide burst out of the forest and saw Akemi barely standing and the Empress walking towards him.

"Do you still think you can take me." She asked and grabbed Akemis neck

"Fire." Double act yelled as the women woos personalitys he had warped began to fir arrows at Momo.

Momo let all the arrows hit her and stretch her body and launched them back at the very people who had fired them.

"You picked the wrong place to be.........mero mero kiss of death." Akemi spoke as he leaned forward and kissed Momo and pulled back quickly as her body turned to stone.

All the women were shocked and seemed stunned. Akemi struggled to free himself from the grip the stone empress had on his throat. All the women began to all grabbed Akemi and lifted him above their heads and began shouting his name.

"Thank you." Cynthia said as she walked out to Akemi and saw him being carried around by the women.

Genocide saw what had just happened and was stunned. "Whats going on." He asked looking around for anyone to explain.

"Oh genocide." Double act said as he spotted Genocide and ran over to him.

"What just happened." Genocide asked still with a big look of shock on his face.

"Apparently their former leader there, was a tyrant who ruled the island with an iron fist and was a terrible leader and cause many of the natives to die during her reign. Double act explained as if it was nothing.

"Ah something I can relate to easily.......................wait how do you know all this." Genocide asked still with his big look of shock and his mouth wide open.

"I grew up here." He replied and turned to walk away.

Genocide grabbed him before he could leave. "FINE Ill tell you how I really know, a local told me and asked me to help over throw the leader. So since Akemi just stopped that dictator from ruling them I guess hes their hero or something I dont know man I just wanna go do some stuff or something, stop asking me questions." Double act said as he pulled away and walked over to see if Cynthia was alright.

Akemi was carried off by the women. Genocide chased after Akemi.

"I cant thank you guys enough, but the fight still isnt over, some of the women will still want to get revenge for Momo." Cynthia sind sadly and hugged Double act.

Yukata and Chikamasa were wadding through the water back towards the beach. "Dont come back this way unless you want your heads removed from your body." Umi treated the men as they got within hearing distance of him.

Genocide caught up with the women and Akemi. "Yay you and all that but we have to go now." Genocide grabbed Akemi and started to lead him back to the beach.

"Wait where are you going." Cynthia asked once Akemi and Genocide had walked past them.

"Im sorry but we have to go, good luck with your battle." Genocide said without looking back and kept going.

"Im not going." Double act, replied sharply.

"Fine but Im not staying here to cause more bloodshed, I caused enough of that already." Genocide said as he looked down at the ground and walked back into the forest.

"Wait, theres a boat on the shore of the beach you can take, its the one with the white sails and the marine symbol on it." Cynthia shouted to Akemi and Genocide.

"Goodbye and good luck." Akemi shouted back and walked beside Genocide.

Chikamasa and Yukata had taken Umis orders and walked a different way around the shore and found the boat, Cunthia was going to give to Akemi and Genocide.

"Hm things arnt so bad for us I guess." Yukata smiled and climbed aboard followed by Chikamasa.

Meanwhile back in Impel down Cortez had regained his strength and was punching the wall against the ledge he was standing on and he had just broken through. He stepped into the first floor and looked around as no guards or prisoners were around, but the wolves that Akemi had released were roaming around freely although they were being cut up a lot as they moved, as was Cortez.

"This is going to take a while." Cortez sighed and began to walk through the first floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Akemi said as he scratched the back of his head and looked around him.

He had circled the island three times with Umi and Genocide looking for the boat Cynthia said they could take. Akemi on his second trip around the island made a stone circle on the ground so he would know if he passed the spot again.

"She lied." Genocide commented and sat down on the ground.

"Well maybe it was a different boat, she may not have given us good directions." Akemi replied.

Umi just kept walking while Akemi and Genocide discussed the possibilities of what could have happened.

"Perhaps we should steal that boat there." Umi was pointing to a boat that was sailing towards the island.

"Alright that boat is ours." Akemi said as the anchor on it dropped and some lifeboats were dropped and people got into them and started to sail towards the island.

"Let me do the talking." Akemi gave a thumbs up and walked a bit of the way into the water.

Umi and Genocide hid behind a large rock, waiting to ambush the people who were coming towards the island in case things turned bad. Akemi stood firm in place with his hands on his hips looking about the boat. He then started to scratch the back of his head and turned around.

"They are uh hmmmmmmmmm." Akemi didnt know ho to say what he wanted to say.

"Whats wrong." Umi asked as he looked out from behind the rock

"Well those are guards from Impel Down coming towards the island." Akemi mumbled and turned back as one of the lifeboats landed and the guards got off.

"Ill deal with the locals." One of the guards spoke as he walked away from the rest and walked over to Akemi.

"You, youre." The guard said as he stood right behind Akemi and grabbing his shoulder.

Akemi felt like he had been caught already, even if he could beat those guards there was no way he could get the boat if he couldnt get it ashore.

"The empress thats the Empresses kimono right." The guard asked.

"Yes I am." Akemi shouted happily as he spun around and looked at the guard happily, smiling brightly.

"A chief guard from Impel down need to speak to you. Will you come aboard our ship." The guard asked and pointed to the boat.

"Im going to die." Akemi thought and nodded and got onto one of the lifeboats.

"Is he ok." Genocide asked as he couldnt see what was going on.

"I cant tell." Umi replied as the lifeboats sailed back towards the main ship.

"Nice Bikini." One the guards said to Akemi noticing the tips of the bikini he was wearing under his Kimono.

Akemi blushed and tried to cover up slightly better, but the Kimono was to big for him and kept slipping off and was barely covering him. Suddenly a rope ladder hit Akemi on the head. It was thrown down from the main boat. Akemi was the last one to climb aboard.

"Now empress Momo, this is very confidential information, has anyone been to your island recently." The legendary guard, spider asked.

He was named for spider because of his six extra arms. The man was a giant and wore a marine coat over the standard guard uniform. Akemi didnt say anything as he had forgotten that he was impersonating the Empress.

"Empress Momo, have you any news." Spider asked sternly when Akemi didnt reply.

"Oh yes, A few people have come to the island and they are making a mess of everything. Can you go get rid of them for me." Akemi suddenly remembered he was playing the role of the Empress and answered Spiders question.

"Do you know who they are, and where are they now." Spider asked sounding excited.

"Oh yeah they are in the jungle over there attacking my people." Akemi replied and pointed near where Umi and Genocide were hiding.

"Thank you. Everyone into the lifeboats were going to get those prisoners back." Spider was the first one out of the boat and swam to the island a few minutes later all the guards arrived on the beach in lifeboats.

Akemi was on the boat on his own, he looked around noticed that once all the guards had rushed into the Jungle Umi and Genocide had stolen a boat and began to row towards the boat. Akemi started to make preparations to set sail. Umi and Genocide got on board and helped Umi set off.

"So were on the sea again, where are we going first." Genocide asked

"Its up to Akemi, he got us out of Impel-" Umi was cut off by screams coming from the island.

"Sounds like they found Double act." Akemi said with a laugh as he heard the guards screaming in pain.

"So Akemi chan where to first." Umi asked as he turned the boat around.

"Well they found us quick enough so its probably best if we go to the Halo islands first." Akemi answered after thinking for a while.

"Dont you think, they will be looking there for you." Umi retorted.

"Yeah but I can hold them off from looking for you guys for a while this way." Akemi then walked into the captains cabin.

Umi and Genocide stared at each other in silence.

Meanwhile back on Amazon Lily, Spider and Double act were engaged in battle as were the women of the island with the guards from Impel Down. Double act slid underneath Spider hitting the back of his legs, causing his legs to buckle and make him drop to the ground. Double act jumped up and kicked Spiders back, breaking his left shoulder bone. Spider roared in pain and got back up. Spider launched a punch into double act sending him flying into a tree. Suddenly Double act flew back at Spider, hitting him in the stomach, winding him and causing him to take a step back.

"Haha, Come for me did you." Jester said after he launched Double act back at Spider.

A few women saw the opening they had against Spider and fired a few arrows into his arms. The arrows deflected off his skin like they were nothing. Spider got back up and ran at Double act and Jester. He clotheslined both of them then held them down with with one arm holding them both down then started using the other seven to beat them into the ground.

"Teigen teigen punch." Jester said as he coughed up some blood and launched a flurry of spiders punches back at him.

Spider was knocked back and staggered for a few steps before regaining his balance.

Neither Double act or Jester were able to get up. Spider turned to face the women who were beating his guards so easily.

Cynthia ran out infront of Spider and drew her blade ready to strike him, before she had a chance to make a move he had knocked her into the air with a kick.

"No, you bastard come back here and fight me." Double act said as he got onto his feet then fell onto his knees.

"Prepare to make peace with your god as I am going to kill for bringing shame to Impel Down.

Double act picked up a small rock and threw it at Spider. Spider stopped moving for a second then fell over and stopped moving.

"What did you do." Jester asked noticing what happened.

"I switched his personality with that rock, so he doesnt wanna do anything but lie there." Double act said before passing out.

A few days later Akemis ship landed on the Halo islands.

"Thanks guys. I hope to see you again soon, but not under the same circumstances." Akemi said then bowed to Umi and Genocide.

"Dont bow to us, all this happened because of you, I owe you my life." Genocide replied.

"And mine." Umi added.

"I wouldst have made it anywhere without you guys, Ill see you later." Akemi said as he walked away and towards the main city.


	8. Chapter 8

Akemi walked through the streets of his hometown for a while before stopping outside a barbers and leaning against the tinted window trying to see in. There was only one man in there sweeping up some hair. He hore dark purple clothes with chains hanging from every part of them. He looked at the window and saw Akemi starring in at him. He dropped the brush and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He darted out the door and hugged Akemi tightly.

"Oh your back I missed you so much, I didnt know what to do without you so I just waited here, I knew youd come back." Ed shouted with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah I missed you to." Akemi replied, trying to free himself from the bear hug his crews engineer was giving him.

Ed had long messy black hair that had so much gel in it that it would take a chainsaw to cut through it. It was pulled out random directions. He looked to be in his late teens. His eyes were a bright blue that contrasted with every other part of him.

"Where is everyone else." Akemi asked when Ed released his grip.

"Um well they." Ed stopped and felt like crying again and put his handsw over his face.

"Its ok, Im not angry." Akemi said noticing Ed was feeling distraught.

"Um ok Beez and Mai went to thriller bark, Che sailed to the White Lagoon year ago and nobody has heard from him since." Ed replied

"The same White Lagoon where one piece is ment to be now." Akemi asked sounding shocked to the core.

"Yeah." Ed said and began to walk down a road.

Akemi followed him. "And the rest, where are they gone." Akemi asked grabbing Ed and stopping him from walking away.

"Tobi, Three, Fleur, Kentaru are all here and I think Grim is somewhere on the grand line." Ed said and pulled away from Akemis grip and walking into a bar.

Akemi quickly followed him into the bar. People were brawling all over the place, bottles were being thrown randomly around most of them smashing against the ground but a few hit the bar near a man who looked homeless and rundwon. The man had a long messy beard with bits of food and dirt stuck in it and his hands and face were blood stained. His clothes were in as bad a mess as the man was. Ed satdown beside the man then pointed to Akemi. Then man got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Who was th-" Akemi was cut off by a man who gently placed his hand on Akemis shoulder.

Akemi turned around and saw the same man who just walked into the bathroom a second ago, except now he had cleaned his appearence up. He no londer had a beard or had and speck of dirt on his body and his clothes were in perfect condition again.

"Akemi sama, I have been waiting for you. Tobi spoke softly.

"Yay Tobi." Akemi said and hugged his first mate.

"Ive missed you aswell, we better go home and let your family know of your return." Tobi said as he waited for Ed and Akemi to leave ahead of him.

Tobi had shoulder length brown hair that was neatly parted. He was in his early twenties and wore a dark purple suit. He had become an slcholic after Akemi had been taken to Impel Down and blamed himself for it. He felt that the crew should disband if Akemi was not going to be their captain, but most of them didnt want that despite the members that left their hometown.

They arrived at a palace a few minutes later. It was massive and painted red and white with a big black jolly rogger on the front of it. They walked across an open draw bridge to get in. Tobi clapped his hands once they were inside. Tobi clapped his hands louder a few more times.

"I guess Fleur and Three dont care that your home. Ed you get Fleur. Akemi sama you go to your room and rest." Tobi said as Ed ran off in the opposite direction to where Tobi was going.

Akemi had to climb up five floors before he got to his room and threw himself onto his bed face first.

"AKEMI..........AKEMI." Two voices could be heard shouting Akemis name.

Two people burst into Akemis rrom and stood at the edge of his bed.

"Captain Ive been awaiting your return." Fleur the chef said

Fleur wore a typical white Chefs uniform, but like every other member of the crew he was required to wear something purple, so he had died his eyes and hair purple. He was nineteen, tall and slim. He was very handsome but was nothing compared to Tobi.

"You look so unhealthy your gonna need a check up." THree said angrily seeing how sickly Akemi looked.

Three was a beautiful woman with long black hair. She was in her mid twenties, Three was the crews doctor. She wore a black bustier, a black skirt, black stockings with purple ribbons on the tops of them, Purple glasses and a purple doctors coat.

"Fleur go make some food for our captain." Three ordered and threw Fleur out of the room.

"Your mother wants to see you soon, want to have some fun first." Three asked and began to strip.

"No thank you I would rather just get some clean clothes." Akemi said as he got off the bed and looked at his wardrobe.

Three was stunned that Akemi had turned her down and just blanked her like that.

"Ill just go do something else then." She said and put her coat back on and left the room.

After an hour Akemi came down to the kitchen and looked around for Fleur. Akemi looked out a window and saw his grandfather, his mother and his younger sister where sitting at a table in a large flower garden.

akemi went out the them and sat down at the table. All his family were looking at him with their mouths wide open starring at Akemi.

"Oh sorry none of my old clothes fit and I like this kimono." He said looking at himself.

"Ahem, right maybe you can wear some of my clothes. Until you get your own." Akemis grandfather spoke.

"But I like Kimonos I think I will stick with them, Ill have Ed make some more for me." Akemi replied.

"Whatever Akemi your back, I missed you so much." Akemis mother said and got out of her seat and hugged Akemi tightly while hugging him.

"Im going to be leaving soon, I wont be here more than a few dyas." Akemi said quietly.

"No Im not letting you go again." Sun, Akemis mother said and tightened her grip on Akemi

"Whether you approve of it or not IM leaving." Akemi said and broke free of his mothers grip and walked back inside the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Cortez slammed the door of his office violently and almost with enough force to knock it off its hinges. He fell backwards into in his chair behind his desk and slumped down. He scratched his head not knowing what to do about the escape that had just occurred and trying to think of a plan but he could only think of one. It had taken him only a few hours once he was on the second floor to put his domain back in order. He heard a knock on his door, Cortez just looked at the door and ignored it. The door opened for what looked like nobody but it was the tiny officer who was supposed to fight Akemi that had just walked in.

"Sir what are your orders." He asked as he bowed and letting himself be noticed by Cortez.

"I............I.........Dont know, what has happened while was gone." Cortez asked and sat up a little.

"Well spider was sent out with a small crew and we havnt heard from him and its been a few days." Jerard replied and raised his head for a second to look at Cortez but then bowed it again.

"I will go catch them myself. Prepare ship for me." Cortez ordered as he removed himself from his seat and stood up.

"Very good idea, I will tell the Marines you are out to catch the prisoners." Jerard said and turned to walk out of the room.

Before Jerard knew what was going on he felt like his body had been crushed and every bone broken.

"You want to tell the Marines that prisoners escaped but not only that, they escaped because they were taking part in a battle tournament with the guards that I have been running for years and what do you think the Marines will say about that." Cortez said angrily while still behind his desk pressing his hand down on his table hard.

He was using his fruit powers the gravity gravity no mi. He was increasing the pressure of the air around Jerard to an almost lethal state.

"I am sorry sir.....I dont know what I was thinking." Jerard coughed as he lay on the floor trying to move but was in to much pain to do so.

Cortez stopped and left the room, slowly Jerard got to his feet and followed after Cortez. A guard came running towards Cortez, stopping just in front of him, out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Sir............... the................ the Marines are sending an Admiral to check up on us." The guard said while trying to catch his breath.

Meanwhile back with Akemi, Tobi was sneaking around Suns room very carefully. ED was standing outside keeping watch for Sun. Tobi walked out with a bag full of Suns belongings. The two ran to Akemis room and burst into the room and threw everything all over Akemis bed.

Fleur and Three were at a desk working on a map.

"Tobi Akemi said he wants you to bring the things he specifically asked for into him." Fleur said as he turned around to look at Ed and Tobi and then back to the map.

Tobi started to pick up everything Akemi wanted then went in the bathroom where Akemi was bathing. The room was full of steam. Tobi knelt down beside the bath and put his hand on Akemis shoulder.

"Akemi sama, would you like to try your new clothes on now." Tobi asked and starred at his captain for a few minutes.

"I may as well, I dont want to stay in this bath to long. We should be leaving soon, right." Akemi asked as he stood up out of the bath completely naked.

Tobi starred at Akemi for a few minutes, then handed Akemi some clothes he borrowed from Sun.

"Tobi is everything ready for us to leave." Akemi asked and took the clothes

"My you have grown." Tobi thought while starring at Akemis naked body.

"Uh yes Akemi sama." Tobi replied after snapping out of his thoughts.

"Good job." Akemi stated as he put on a short black dress, a purple scarf and a pair of wooden sandals.

"Now how are the preperations for leaving going." AKemi questioned nobody in particular.

"Ill go get our ship ready." Tobi said as hebowed and left the room.

"Ok everyone else get any personal belongings that you want to bring or just take some nice crap from house that you want.

Ed and Fleur looked at each other the grabbed Akemis bed and threw it out a window, where it smashed to pieces when it hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR." Akemi shouted in shock.

"We wanted to take your bed with us." Fleur explained and looked out the window at the former bed, which was now sashed to pieces.

"Your idiots and if your gonna bring my bed make sure you fix once you get on board our ship." Akemi said in a grumpy voice then left the room.

About an hour alter Akemi and his crew were walking down the docks towards a large boat.

"Oh is that our new ship." Akemi sounded full of joy.

"Yeah." Ed said as he gave a thumbs up and dropped the parts of the bed he was carrying to the ship.

Fleur dropped the mattress and started picking up all the pieces of the bed withe ed.

Akemi ran off on his own to get to the his new ship. The ship was large and a dark gray colour, with three large masts with purple sails. When Akemi got on deck he ran around the boat for a few minutes, he didnt stop running around it until he ran out of breath.

"Oh man its so big, I cant find my way around." He said as climbed up some steps on the back of the boat.

"Oh Akemi san this is your ship good thing we didnt steal it." Umi said with a laugh as helloked at Akemi.

Umi, Genocide and Tobi were standing beside a large sterring wheel whih was surrounded by levers and switches.

"Its great to see you guys again.........so soon, what are you doing here." Akemi asked.

"They were planning on joining our crew apparently." Tobi stated and stood beside Akemi.

Akemis jaw dropped, he stood in awe for a few minutes before Tobi shook Akemi.

"Uhm you guys in my crew, but Umi your king of the fishmen and Genocide I thought you didnt really like pirates." Akemi said sounding suprised.

"Yes well, dont you think we would be great assets to your crew." Genocide asked with a smile

"And we owe you our lives so we will join your crew whether you like it or not." Umi added.

"Well youv got the wrong colors, Ill have Ed sort out your clothes once he gets here. Now excuse me while I go to my quarters" Akemi said and then walked away in a random direction.

"Welcome aboard." Tobi siad happily and bowed to genocide and Umi.


End file.
